


The Bet

by mahbecks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Background Relationships, Banter, Chill XV, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbecks/pseuds/mahbecks
Summary: “You think you can last longer without sex than I can?” Gladio demanded.Ignis nodded, perfectly confident in himself. “Absolutely.”“Yeah? Prove it, then.”“Excuse me?”“You heard me,” Gladio said, smirking. “Prove it.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this last night, right as I was getting ready to go to bed, and it would not leave me alone. So here! Have some shameless, smutty, Gladnis goodness. 
> 
> I haven't decided yet whether to do another chapter of teasing or just go straight to the good part. If you have any opinion one way or the other, lemme know :)

“Dude, you guys are seriously sickening.” 

Ignis looked up at Noctis, frowning. “I beg your pardon?”

The prince lifted a finger, waving it between him and Gladio, sitting beside Ignis with his arm slung over the back of Ignis’ shoulders. “You’re so… I dunno, coupley. All the time. Super cutesy. It’s _gross._ ”

“Well, ain’t that the pot calling the kettle black,” Gladio retorted, jerking his chin towards Prompto.

"I’ve seen some of the text messages you two exchange, Noctis,” Ignis added. “If either pair of us is ‘cutesy’, it’s the two of you.”

“Hey!” Prompto interjected, turning around. “It’s not cool to read other people’s texts, Iggy!”

“I assure you, Prompto, I had no desire to,” Ignis replied. “But Noctis showed them to me and asked for advice, something I couldn’t have done without reading back a few messages.”

“Noct!”

Noctis sighed, glaring at Ignis. “You had to tell him,” he muttered.

“And have him angry at me, when you’re the culprit?” Ignis sipped at his coffee, smirking. “Not a chance, Noct.”

“Devious,” Gladio murmured, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Ignis’ temple. “I like it.”

Noctis groaned. “There you go again,” he said.

“What?” Gladio demanded. “Got a problem with a little public affection?” He pressed another, more lingering kiss to Ignis’ face, and while Ignis normally would have shoved him away, the way that Noctis was currently scrunching up his nose was too humorous to ignore, and so he played along, even leaning into Gladio’s touch a little.

“What you two do is one step above public indecency,” Noctis shot back.

“Can you blame me?” Gladio asked. “Iggy’s hot.”

Noctis groaned again.

“What, you don’t think so?”

“I am  _not_ answering that,” Noctis said firmly.

"So you  _do_ think he's hot." Gladio grinned. "Can't blame you, Noct. I mean, you have eyes." 

Ignis put a hand on Gladio's thigh. "Now, now, Gladio, be nice," he admonished, softening the words with a smile. "Don't embarrass him."

Prompto plopped down onto the couch beside Noctis, shaking his shoulder with a grin. “C’mon, Noct, what’s the big deal?” he asked. “They’re in love!” He turned to Gladio and Ignis. “Personally, I think the two of you are adorable.”

Ignis grimaced. He _hated_ the word adorable, and all of the connotations that normally accompanied it. But Prompto, ever the romantic, had a misty, wistful glint in his eyes, and he meant well, and it was impossible to ever be truly mad at Prompto Argentum no matter _what_ he did or said. So Ignis sighed.

“Look, it’s not that I’m not happy for you two, because I am,” Noctis explained. “It’s just…”

Ignis arched a delicate eyebrow. “Yes?”

“You all are _so_ into each other, so, like, in love, and it’s kind of… disgusting? In a good way, I mean.”

Ignis wasn’t sure how anything deemed “disgusting” could be taken in a good way, but he thought he understood what his charge was intimating. He and Gladio were very public about their relationship; they had never once thought to hide it. And while Ignis was a more reserved lover outside of the bedroom, perfectly happy to keep the outward displays of affection to a minimum, Gladio was not. He was a tactile lover, always wanting to have at least one hand on Ignis when they were together, and some of the looks he sent in Ignis’ direction… well, it was a wonder his underwear hadn’t simply disintegrated on the spot. That smolder should have been illegal.

Noctis, as someone who spent an inordinate amount of time in the company of such a couple, had likely been privy to a few moments he’d rather not have seen. Moments that _should_ have occurred in the privacy of an apartment. So, yes, he thought he understood what Noctis meant.

“I see your point, Noct,” Ignis said. “And we’ll try to keep our relationship a little more… under wraps, so to speak, in your presence.”

“No, that’s not-” Noctis huffed out a frustrated breath, sitting up more straight. “I don’t want you to hide it. I just…” He paused again, and a flush of pink spread across his cheeks. “I’d rather not come home to find you making out on my couch, again, alright?”

Ignis cleared his throat while Gladio threw his head back and laughed.

“No promises, Noct,” Gladio said once he’d regained control of himself. “Iggy just can’t help himself around me.”

“Excuse me?” Ignis asked, twisting to face his lover and giving him a perplexed look.

“C’mon, Iggy,” Gladio said, nudging his shoulder. “You know you can’t resist all of _this._ ” He gestured at himself, indicating his bare chest and muscular legs.

“Please,” Ignis scoffed, jerking away from Gladio’s embrace and crossing his arms over his chest. “Some of us have self-control.”

“You couldn’t go two days without coming onto me.”

Ignis lifted an eyebrow. “Two days?” he repeated. “I seem to recall it taking you two _months_ to work up the courage to ask me out. Instead, you just made eyes at me from across the room. If I can endure two months of your heated stares and poor attempts at flirting, I can last two _days_ without your touch.”

Gladio snorted in disbelief.

“You don’t believe me?” Ignis demanded.

“Not really, no,” Gladio admitted.

“I am perfectly capable of ignoring your advances, Gladio. It’s _you_ who can’t resist _me._ ”

“I can too,” Gladio retorted. “I just… don’t have any reason to.”

“An empty promise,” Ignis said.

“None of my promises are empty,” Gladio shot back. “You think you can last longer without sex than I can?”

“Absolutely.”

“Yeah? Prove it, then.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Gladio said. “ _Prove_ it.”

“Is that some sort of a challenge?”

“Yeah, I guess it is!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys, come on, inside voices,” Prompto interjected, laughing nervously.

“No, no, let them talk,” Noctis said, waving a hand. “I want to see where this goes.”

“No sex, no kissing, no hugging, and no unnecessary touching,” Gladio said, ticking each requirement off on a finger. “Don’t really think we can go without _seeing_ each other, or talking, but anything else is off limits! Whoever caves first, loses.”

“And what does the loser have to do?” Ignis asked.

Gladio paused, thinking about it for a moment. “Winner’s choice,” he said finally.

Ignis considered the terms of this little bet. He had no doubt that he could outlast Gladio in such a contest. The man was highly disciplined, it was true, but when it came to Ignis, his self-control waned terribly thin. And while Gladio was very good at tearing down Ignis’ own inhibitions, Ignis was confident in his ability to control himself.

Besides - he absolutely _loathed_ losing.

“Deal,” he said, sticking out a hand. 

Gladio grinned, taking the hand with his own. “May the best man win.”

Ignis smirked. “Oh, I plan to.”

* * * * *

Gladio, Ignis quickly decided, was much more clever than he first appeared.

It was a hot day in Leide, the sun’s harsh rays beating down on them as they searched for a set of dog tags for Dave, and Ignis reached up to wipe the sweat from his brow yet again. His shirt was sticking to his back, and his glasses kept sliding down the bridge of his nose. How he longed for the balmy air of Galdin Quay, or the cool mornings in Duscae. The heat was slowing all of them down, their movements sluggish and exaggerated as they traversed the dusty landscape.

Everyone, that is, except Gladio.

The man had taken his shirt off entirely, ambling about in just his leather pants and boots. He seemed completely unfazed by the heat, too, despite the sweat dripping down his face, running in rivulets down the broad expanse of his-

 _No,_ Ignis warned himself, _Don’t look. It’s what he wants you to do._

And it certainly seemed that way, for Gladio was sticking to Ignis’ side like a burr, taking every opportunity he found to contort his body, to flex his muscles and show off the near perfect physique he’d crafted over the years. He knew how much he was affecting Ignis, too, shooting him knowing little smirks every time he got caught staring.

It was maddening, Ignis thought, watching out of the corner of his eye as Gladio ran his fingers back through his hair, leaving it artfully mussed before turning and outright _winking_ at Ignis.

Ignis swallowed, wanting nothing more than to grab a fistful of that dark mane, using it to pull Gladio’s face towards his so that he could kiss him, hard, taste the sweat beading on his lip. But no, he reminded himself, he had to resist. They were only one day into this challenge of theirs, and Ignis was not going to be the first one to bend.

Gladio wanted to play things dirty, did he?

Two could play that game.

* * * * *

Galdin Quay was a lovely respite from the deserts of Leide.

Noctis and Prompto had barely finished bringing their belongings to the Haven from the Regalia before they shucked off their shirts and ran down to the ocean. Gladio eyed them from where he knelt on the ground, setting up the tent.

“Kids,” he muttered, watching Prompto splash water into Noctis’ face. The prince responded by charging the blonde, dunking him beneath the waves. Prompto came up for air a few moments later, laughing and sputtering. “Couldn’t wait to get in the water.”

“Don’t kid yourself, Gladio,” Ignis said flatly. “You and I both know you wish you were down there.”

“Only because it’s hot as Ifrit’s ballsack out here,” Gladio retorted.

“What a lovely picture.”

Gladio set about banging the last tent peg into the ground, forcing the spike into the rocky surface of the Haven through sheer force alone.

Iggy was right, of course. He _did_ want to go down to the beach and join the younger men. The water looked perfect, a crystal clear light blue, the white sand warm and inviting. A swim in the water sounded perfect after a long, hot day in the sun.

“Hey, Iggy, I’m gonna head down to the beach in a few,” Gladio said, rising to his feet. “You wanna-”

His words caught in his throat when he turned around, literally dying on his tongue as his mouth went dry with sudden want.

Ignis raised a knowing eyebrow at him. “Yes?” he asked. 

_Fuck._

_Fucking shit, fuck._

Normally, Ignis wore a swimsuit similar to the one Gladio wore - simple cloth trunks made of plain, dark fabric. Today, however, he’d exchanged them for something else.

Something very tiny and very tight, one of those fucking banana hammocks they wore in Altissia, something that left absolutely fucking _nothing_ to his imagination.

Ignis shifted, cocking one hip out to the side. “Is there a problem, Gladio?” he asked innocently.

 _Yeah, I can see your dick through your swimsuit, and I really want to do something about it._ _That’s my problem._

But he couldn’t say that, because that was as good as losing, and if there was one thing Gladio hated more than anything, it was _failure._

“Nope,” he ground out, trying to ignore the way his cock had come to life in his pants. It pressed insistently against his zipper, the pressure terrible and wonderful all at once. “No problems here.”

“Are you sure?” Ignis asked, taking a step closer. All of his muscles bunched as he moved, and in such a revealing swimsuit, Gladio had a perfect view. His mouth fucking _watered_ , and he took a step back, away from Ignis, not trusting his hands to not move of their own accord, to not reach out and palm Ignis through the blue spandex, seeing if he was as hard from teasing Gladio as Gladio was from just fucking _looking_ at him.

“You look a little flushed,” Ignis continued.

“‘S hot out,” Gladio replied.  

“Then why don’t you come down to the beach with me?” Ignis suggested. “Cool off in the water?”

Yeah, that sounded good.

Except, then he’d have to see a mostly naked Ignis _wet_ , and that was likely to be even worse than a mostly naked _dry_ Ignis.

He suppressed a groan, and shook his head. “I’ll stay here,” he ground out, “set up the fire pit.”

Ignis smirked, knowing he’d won. “If you insist,” he said, walking past Gladio down towards the beach. It was more of a saunter, really, Ignis swaying his hips much more than he usually did.

It emphasized how perfectly round his ass was, how taut it was, and Gladio recalled how very much he liked burying his face between those perfect ass cheeks, licking at Ignis’ hole until the other man was begging him for it, pleading, no, _demanding_ Gladio stop it this instant and fuck him-

“Shit,” Gladio breathed, slumping down onto the ground as his cock twitched painfully in its leather cage. “He’s good.”

But this wasn’t over yet. He wasn't throwing in the towel.

Gladio still had a few tricks of his own up his sleeve.

* * * * *

Ignis sat down on the bed with a pleased sigh, hand clenching in the clean - if slightly starchy - sheets.

A bed.

A _real_ bed.

They hadn’t slept in real beds in days now. It was one of the things Ignis hadn’t thought he’d miss as much as he did, a plush sleeping bag not quite the same as a mattress, no matter how many blankets he padded the ground with beforehand.

The motel rooms were a bit of a luxury, costing more gil than Ignis would have liked. But given how dirty all of them were, and how strenuous the last hunt had been, he’d thought they deserved a little reprieve. He’d even secured two rooms, hoping to allow Noctis and Prompto some alone time before it was back to campers and Havens for the next week.

Of course, that meant that he had to share a room with Gladio. It was something he normally enjoyed, looked forward to, even.

But that had been before this ridiculous bet, before he’d really thought about what ten days without any sort of physical contact or release would do to him.

“Hey, Iggy.”

Ignis made the mistake of turning around.

_Gods._

Gladio had just come out of the shower, beads of water still clinging to his skin, dark hair curling around his neck.

He was also, Ignis noted, completely naked.

Completely naked and _hard,_ one hand lazily stroking himself as he stared down at Ignis.

“Yes?” Ignis asked. His voice sounded breathy to his ears, slightly higher-pitched, too, and Gladio grinned at the sound of it.

“Got a little problem here,” Gladio said, squeezing his cock for emphasis. One little bead of liquid seeped from the head, and Ignis had to stifle a groan, barely resisting the urge to lean forward and lick it off.

“I can see that,” Ignis ground out, gritting his teeth.

Gladio smirked, eyes flicking down from Ignis’ face to land on his groin, no doubt seeing the hard line of Ignis’ cock, pressed tight against his trousers. “Wanna help me out?”

_Damn it all, I would, and you know it._

“I’m afraid I can’t,” he said instead.

“You sure?” Gladio asked, breath coming a little harder now that he’d worked himself up a bit, chest flushed red with arousal. “You don’t wanna touch?”

Ignis swallowed.

“Or a taste?”

Gladio was getting closer to his orgasm now. Ignis could tell - he could see it in the way his lover’s knees had locked, in the way his eyes had gone hooded and dark. Was Gladio actually going to do this, then? Was he actually going to come, right in front of Ignis?

Yes, Ignis suddenly realized, yes, he was.

He stood up, abruptly walking across the room, yanking the door open and slamming it closed, sinking down to the concrete beneath him. He thought he heard a low laugh from the other side of the door, followed quickly by a long, protracted moan, and he grimaced, willing his aching erection to go away.

It wasn’t easy.

Going a week and a half without any sort of sex was hard, especially now that he’d gotten used to getting some on a regular basis. His cock was throbbing between his thighs, begging him to go back into the room and let Gladio help him find some relief.

But no - that would be giving up, that would be _admitting defeat,_ and if there was one thing Ignis Scientia did not do, it was capitulate to the enemy.

He would just have to find a way to end this, and end it quickly. Certainly there was _something_ he could do that would bring Gladio to his knees, figuratively and literally. He just needed to find the right angle to work, the right-

_Ah!_

The right _angle._

That was it.

Ignis smirked, making a list of all the things he would need to procure before setting his final plan into motion. It was short, thankfully, and he knew of just the store he’d need to frequent. It was a little out of their way, yes, but he thought he could come up with a story to get the rest of the group to agree to head to Lestallum.

He pushed himself to his feet, the problem in his pants having flagged enough that he felt safe retreating back into the motel room.

 _Just a few more day_ _s_ , he assured himself. _Hold out a little while longer._

And then, he mused, once he won, he was going to fuck Gladio so hard he saw stars.

_Victory will be sweet, indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, there are some really bad puns in this, hahahaha
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, feedback is much appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

“Here you go, Iggy!”

Ignis turned to find Prompto at his elbow, a cone of vanilla soft serve in each hand. He handed one over, and Ignis took it, grateful for the cold treat on such a hot day.

“Thank you, Prompto.”

“Yeah, sure!”

“Are Gladio and Noct coming along? We need to find those gigantoads before nightfall - I don’t wish to be caught in the dark in this swamp.”

“Uh-huh, they should be coming soon,” Prompto said, taking a big lick of ice cream. “Noct couldn’t make up his mind on what he wanted to get.”

Ignis smiled fondly. That _did_ sound like his young charge. He leaned back against the side of the Regalia to wait, managing to finish all of the ice cream and half of the cone before he saw Gladio and Noctis’ familiar figures walking back up the hill towards the car.

“Find something you liked?” he asked, once the two were within earshot.

“Took him long enough,” Gladio grumbled.

“They had too many flavors,” Noctis snapped. “I couldn’t pick.”

“And what did you finally settle on?”

“Double chocolate fudge brownie.”

“Dude, can I have a taste?” Prompto asked.

“You already had yours,” Noctis retorted.

“Yeah, but that looks soooo good!”

Noctis sighed, sticking his hand out and offering the cone to Prompto. The blonde eagerly leaned down, taking a lick. “Holy crap!” he exclaimed. “That is _amazing!”_ He laughed. “So good it almost makes me wanna go buy another!”

“We’re already running late,” Ignis reminded them.

“Yeah, I should only have one anyways,” Prompto agreed. “Don’t wanna get a brain freeze!”

As the two younger men settled back against the Regalia, chatting while Noctis ate his ice cream, Ignis walked over to Gladio, raising an eyebrow at the man’s empty hands. “Nothing for you?” he asked.

“In this heat?” Gladio shot back. “Nah, I got something.”

Seemingly from nowhere, he brandished a long, red popsicle, bringing it to his lips and darting his tongue out to lick the top. Never once breaking eye contact with Ignis, he ran his tongue down the length of it, circling the base before returning to the tip, popping the end of the popsicle into his mouth and sucking.

Ignis froze.

Gladio grinned, the popsicle falling from his lips with a wet, almost lewd noise. “Something wrong, Iggy?”

Ignis swallowed, willing his _very_ interested cock to die down in his pants before it became more of a problem.

“Not at all,” he snapped, shifting from one foot to another. He tried to look away, wanting to resist the temptation Gladio presented, but then Gladio opened his mouth wide and nearly swallowed the entire popsicle, the hand on the popsicle's stick nearly meeting his lips, and Ignis found that looking away was impossible. He was utterly entranced, watching as Gladio licked, and sucked, and slurped at the popsicle, catching each little tendril of moisture that tried to escape his mouth.

He could only imagine what that tongue would feel like around his cock, how that hot mouth would feel as it swallowed him whole-

“Gladio, what the fuck?”

Ignis turned sharply to see Noctis staring at Gladio.

“Why are you violating that popsicle?”

“I’m not _violating_ it, shit, I’m just fucking eating it-”

“Dude, it was halfway down your throat!”

Gladio glared at him, and then, in one bite, snapped the popsicle in half, ice crunching in between his teeth. “That better?” he demanded.

“Definitely more normal,” Noctis said.

Ignis exhaled in relief, sagging against the Regalia. The movement afforded him a little more privacy, allowing him to adjust his trousers before he had to sit in one position for the next three hours while they were driving.

He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. It had been two more days since the motel. Two, terrible, wonderful, awful days of Gladio doing everything he could to get Ignis to crack. First, there had been the incident with the toothbrush, where Gladio had put on full display the fact that he no longer possessed a gag reflex. And then, Astrals preserve him, there had been that stunt with the bananas. Ignis didn't think he'd ever look at fruit the same way again. And _n_ _ow_ he had been forced to endure Gladio deep-throating a popsicle like it was his job.

 _We’ll arrive in Lestallum tomorrow morning_ , he reminded himself, removing his glasses and wiping them off on his shirt. _Noctis and Prompto will go out and amuse themselves, and you can go and get what you need. And then-_

“Iggy?” Gladio walked over to him, a smirk on his handsome face. “You okay there?”

Ignis returned his spectacles to his face and gave a curt nod. “Of course,” he said. “I just needed a moment to gather my thoughts.”

“‘Thoughts’? That what we’re callin’ it now?”

“Crude,” Ignis retorted. “Get in the car. We’re leaving.”

“You sound tense,” Gladio pointed out, hopping over the door and settling into the backseat. “Need a back rub? A massage? Or, maybe there’s something else we could to _release_ the tension.”

“Sweet talking will get you nowhere, Gladio.”

A heinous lie. Ignis was already half-hard again at the mere _mention_ of an orgasm.

“Oh, I think it’s gettin’ me somewhere,” Gladio said, grinning knowingly, eyes glued to the front of Ignis' trousers.

Ignis sighed, walking over to the driver’s seat and buckling himself in. He had to bite back a hiss at the sudden, insistent pressure of the seatbelt on his lap, and behind him, as if sensing his predicament, Gladio sniggered.

Unfortunately, Ignis had to admit, Gladio was right. If this was a contest, then right now, Gladio was winning. And while Ignis had his final move already prepared, if he didn’t do something in retaliation, Gladio was going to goad him into a quick defeat.

He decided to think on it as they drove to Lestallum. Maybe the city would even offer him some inspiration. Of course, he was planning on visiting the spice market, which wasn’t exactly a titillating environment, but-

_Ah._

A sudden flash of inspiration struck Ignis, and he smiled as a plan took hold in his mind.

_Yes, that will do quite nicely._

Gladio wasn’t going to know what hit him.

* * * * *

“Iggy, that smells amazing,” Gladio said, leaning back against the counter as he watched Ignis work his magic in the kitchen.

Ignis smiled, tossing a handful of vegetables into a pan to cook. “Thank you,” he said. “I hope that it tastes as good as you think it smells.”

“Oh, it will.” Gladio was confident of that. Ignis had yet to cook him a dish that he hadn’t liked.

Well, apart from that weird tofu thing he’d made a few weeks ago. But that hadn’t been Ignis’ fault - there was really only so much you could do with tofu.

“So what’s in the sauce?”

Gladio stared down at the bowl, curiously. He'd been surprised to see that Ignis had already taken the white sauce off the heat, even more surprised that it was no longer giving off any heat. Was it supposed to be served cold? He peered down at it, barely resisting the urge to just poke a finger into it.

“It’s a queso fresco, made of several different types of cheese, spices, and some of those peppers Noctis found earlier today,” Ignis explained. “I was quite happy to find all of the requisite ingredients in the market; normally, they can be difficult to obtain.”

“That’s _cheese_?”

“Mmm.” To his surprise, Ignis reached over and handed him a bowl of plain tortilla chips, motioning for him to dip them in the sauce. “Try it.”

Gladio took a chip, dunking it in the cheese. A thin layer had congealed on the top, and when he broke it with the chip, a cloud of steam rose up from the hot, gooey queso underneath, accompanied by one of the most heavenly scents he’d ever encountered. Stomach rumbling, he popped the chip in his mouth.

A multitude of flavors burst onto his tongue, and he made an appreciative noise. “Shit, that’s good,” he muttered, reaching out to grab another. 

“Yes?” Ignis asked, looking over his shoulder with a smile.

“Seriously, Iggy,” Gladio said, “It’s fucking amazing.”

Ignis set his spoon to the side and stepped back from the stove, wiping his hands on a dishrag. “Perhaps I’ll try one then,” he mused.

“You haven’t already?”

“I needed to get the vegetables cooking,” Ignis said, shaking his head. He stepped forward, picking out a chip and then dunking it in the queso. It snapped apart in his hand, though, sprinkling pieces of tortilla all over the cheese.

Ignis made a frustrated sound and set about digging the pieces out. When he was finished, his hand was covered in queso.

“So messy,” he said distastefully.

“Here,” Gladio said, getting him a napkin.

“Thank you, but there’s no need,” Ignis said. The disgusted expression slipped off his face, replaced with a sly grin, and Gladio hesitated. What, Ignis wasn’t going to wipe his hand off? That seemed- 

_Oh, fuck._

Of course Ignis was going to clean the queso off.

But why would he use a napkin when he could use his fucking _tongue_?

Gladio watched, captivated, as Ignis dragged his tongue up the length of one finger, swirling it around the tip, before popping the entire digit in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked on it.

This was payback for his little stunt with the popsicle this afternoon, Gladio knew it. But at least the popsicle had been _bright fucking red_ and not creamy and white, just like-

Ignis moaned, looking straight at Gladio, and Gladio’s suddenly _very_ interested cock twitched hard in his pants.

“You were right, Gladio,” he said. “This _is_ delicious.”

Ignoring the way Gladio’s mouth dropped open, Ignis popped another finger in his mouth. This time, a little bit of the queso got on his lip, and his tongue flicked out to catch it.

Gladio groaned. “Not fair,” he said. He swallowed, trying not to think about how much he'd love to shove Ignis to his knees, slip his cock between those luscious, wet lips and just fuck his face until he was coming, hard, down Ignis' throat. 

Ignis chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “You can end this, you know,” he said, licking a trail up a third finger. “All you have to do is kiss me.”

Gladio wanted to - he _really_ fucking wanted to. But he knew what Ignis was doing, he saw this for what it was, and he crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring the way his cock was aching in his pants at the sight of Ignis following the path of a droplet of queso down his hand and over his wrist, teeth tugging at the delicate skin there.

“You don’t even have to kiss me,” Ignis said, amending his previous statement. “All it would take is one - little - _touch._ ”

Gladio threw his head back, wrenching his eyes away from the delectable sight. “Fuck me,” he breathed.

Ignis chuckled, turning back to the stove to finish cooking. “That’s the point.”

He had to get out of here. He had to get out of here _now,_ or he was going to fucking pounce on that ass, make Ignis fucking _scream_ his name so loud they got a noise complaint, make him -

_Shit, stop it!_

_Just fucking go!_

“I need some air,” he said, pushing himself away from the counter and heading over to the balcony of their little hotel room.

“Is that what we’re calling it now?” Ignis shot back, throwing his words from earlier back in his face.

Gladio scowled, nearly slamming the sliding glass door behind him as he sat down on one of the patio chairs, head in his hands. He glared down at the tent in his pants, as if it were to blame for his current predicament, willing to go away.

It didn’t listen.

This was getting ridiculous. Two weeks without sex - two fucking _weeks._

It wasn’t like he hadn’t gone that long without having sex before. He had dry spells, same as everyone else. But not since he’d gotten together with Ignis almost two years ago. They barely ever made it two _days_ without one of them jumping the other, and that included the time Iggy’d come down with a bad head cold and couldn’t breathe out of his nose. They’d _still_ found a way to have sex (it had involved a very hot shower and a couple of very talented hands).

Not that he needed to be thinking about that right now, _dammit._

“Get it together, Amicitia,” he muttered. “You can win this. You just need a plan of attack.”

But… what?

He was sure that Ignis had already found his ace in the hole. Why else would he insist that they drive halfway across the continent to get to Lestallum? Gladio knew what Ignis was doing, he wasn’t stupid. They didn’t have any contracts to fulfil here, and none of their city-dwelling friends needed help with anything.

No, they were here for one reason and one reason alone, and that was because Ignis was preparing his grand finale.

Gladio needed to come up with something, and quick, before he ran out of time. Gods, but there’d be no living with Iggy if he managed to win this. He’d never hear the end of it- 

The end of it.

 _Hear_ the end of it.

_Holy shit - that’s it!_

“Gotcha,” Gladio said, grinning. He knew exactly what he was going to do now, his plan coming together in his mind, every little piece falling into place. He just needed a few things, and a way to ensure that Prompto and Noctis stayed the _hell_ away from the Leville tomorrow, and victory was _his._

He stood up, breathing in the hot, humid wind of Lestallum as if it were cool, refreshing mountain air.

He had this.

It was as good as _in the bag._

Grinning to himself, he turned around, heading back into the hotel. 

This was gonna be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No popsicles were harmed in the writing of this chapter. I am, however, now really fucking hungry. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always! One more chapter after this, and you know what's going down :)
> 
> (Gladio and Iggy, that's who's going down, maybe at the same damn time, who knows, lol, we'll see)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm really sorry with how long it took to get this chapter out. I couldn't figure out exactly how I wanted to do things, and then I got distracted by side projects :o Hopefully it's worth the wait!

Ignis surveyed the supplies he’d managed to acquire earlier that morning, smiling to himself.

He had been pleasantly surprised at the wares the costume shop had had on offer, pleased at both the wideness of their selection and the variety of pieces for sale. They clearly catered to all sorts of appetites. All the better for his plans, of course - he’d even managed to pick up a few things he’d not dared to hope for here in Lestallum.

Noctis, who had gone with him, picked up a pair of _very_ tiny shorts and wrinkled his nose.

“What is this, a dishrag?” he asked.

“Give those here,” Ignis said, grabbing for the article of clothing. “And no, it isn’t a dishrag.”

“You’re not honestly gonna _wear_ those, though… right? There’s no way they’ll fit.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow. “And if I am?” he asked.

“Dude. No.” Noctis flopped down on the bed, playing with the tag on one of several boxes they’d brought back with them. “You’ll… pinch something.”

“I appreciate your concern.”

Noctis sighed. “I’m just saying - Prompto tried to fit into something that tight before, and he, uh… had a little mishap with the zipper, and we couldn’t do anything for two weeks.”

“I will be careful.” Ignis turned towards him, putting a hand on his hip. “Now, I’m sure that you don’t wish to be here while I enact my plans.”

“Gods, no.”

“Then can I count on you to keep Prompto and yourself entertained for the rest of the afternoon?”

“Sure.” Noctis pushed himself up on his elbows. “Just shoot me a text when you’re done doing… whatever you plan on doing.”

“It might be quite some time-”

Noctis groaned. “I don’t need to know specifics, Specs.”

Ignis smirked. “Alright.” He waved a hand towards the door. “Off you go, then. I need time to prepare.”

“What, just like that? Getting rid of me so soon?” Noctis put a hand to heart. “I’m hurt, Specs.”

“You’re no such thing,” Ignis snapped.

“I’m wounded, _fatally-”_

“Get out.”

“How can you live with yourself, just throwing me out the door like this?”

“I’ll sleep quite well at night, thank you. Though I fear that if _you_ stay any longer, you’re likely to have nightmares.”

“Fuck, Iggy, okay, gone, I’m _gone_ -”

Ignis turned back to the bed as the door slammed shut behind him, smirking to himself as he reached for the tiny shorts Noctis had warned him about earlier. There was nothing to be concerned about, of course - they _were_ his size, even if they showed off a positively scandalous amount of ass.

But then again, that was the point.

Chuckling to himself, he reached for his belt.

* * * * *

“Dude. Did you buy out the entire store?”

Gladio scowled, swiping one of the tapes he'd bought earlier out of Prompto’s hands. “‘Course not,” he replied.

“There are like, ten, of these!” Prompto protested, laughing. “It would take hours to watch all of this.”

“Yeah, well, I was having a hard time choosing, and I wanted to get a variety.”

Gladio laid the tapes out on the bed, surveying his options. The store’s selection had been impressive, honestly. He’d not expected a city like Lestallum to have a lot of porn, especially not the high-production, fantastical stuff Ignis liked. They were in the middle of a fucking crisis, after all; cheap entertainment was one of the first things to go out the window in times like these. He had half-expected to find nothing but half-assed, C-rated titles that would only arouse a teenager so horny they would’ve humped a couch in a heartbeat. Instead, he’d been pleasantly surprised to find a few titles he not only recognized, but liked.

All the better to get Ignis to cave.

“So,” Prompto said, digging his phone out of his pocket and tapping the screen a few times. “You got a plan, then?”

“Oh, yeah.” Gladio picked one tape up, eyeing the knight and squire on the front. Would this one do the trick? Ignis was a sucker for those historical period movies, and he had a similar weakness for men in armor.

But then again…

He picked up another tape, eyeing the pirates on the cover, a hint of a very blue sea glittering in the background. Pirates were another option. Iggy had a thing for guys in loose shirts and tight leather pants.

 _I would know,_ he thought, grinning. 

“I wonder what Iggy’s thinking…” Prompto mused. His tapping had increased in speed, and Gladio assumed he’d started up a game of some kind.

“Hey,” he said, putting a hand on the kid’s shoulder and lightly pushing him towards the door. “Don’t get too comfortable. I got work to do.”

“I won’t, I won’t, promise! It’s just a quick game! See?” He held up the phone and showed off a victory screen, his game character jumping up and down and the other hanging its head in defeat. “Already won!” He stood, pocketing his phone, and took a few steps backwards, grabbing his jacket off the other bed.

Gladio wasn’t so sure what he’d need it for, considering how hot Lestallum was, but he didn’t say anything.

“What d’ya think your chances are, big guy?”

“Huh?”

“With this bet you guys got going on,” Prompto clarified. “You think you’re gonna win it, or is Iggy gonna one-up you?”

Gladio snorted. “Of course I’m gonna win,” he said.

There was no doubt in his mind. Ignis had had to forcefully switch rooms last night, unable to sleep in the same space with Gladio for an extended period of time. He’d sent Prompto over halfway through the night, much to Noctis’ dismay, claiming Gladio snored too loudly.

Bullshit.

Gladio had never snored a night in his life, and everyone knew it. But he hadn’t called Iggy out on the blatant lie - he’d just smirked to himself and gone back to sleep, knowing he was edging closer and closer to victory with every moment that passed.

“I dunno, man, I’m sure Iggy’s got something good up his sleeves!” Prompto said. “He’s always got a plan!”

True enough. And Gladio wasn’t underestimating Ignis - oh, no. He knew his lover would have something almost diabolical thought out, something that he thought would bring Gladio to his knees. There were a million ways that Ignis could shatter his composure to pieces, some of them requiring nothing more than a certain look over the rims of his glasses. But Gladio was determined to resist, confident in his ability to stand strong. And honestly? He couldn’t fucking afford to lose.

Because Ignis would never let him forget it if he won. He liked to think that Gladio was an insufferable winner, but Gladio knew for a fact that Ignis was worse.

So Gladio had to win. He didn’t have a choice.

He just _had_ to.

His pride was at stake.

* * * * *

The Lestallum overlook was busy on this relatively mild day, people taking full advantage of the slightly cooler temperatures. The city-dwellers were here in droves - families, couples, and even the odd lone individual, taking pictures, eating ice cream and just enjoying the day.

Noctis had some difficulty finding a spot to sit down as he waited for Prompto to get them something to eat from one of the food carts dotting the area. He eventually found a bench that had been pushed off to the side, one corner covered in splinters. Avoiding the jagged wooden edges, he perched on the other side, looking out at the Disc of Cauthess.

It was pretty here.

Nice even, when it was wasn’t a hundred degrees. Which wasn’t very often, to be honest, but hey. It happened occasionally.

“Here you go, buddy!”

Noctis looked up just in time to see Prompto shove a basket of fries into his hands, the potatoes doused in chili and cheese and some kind of sauce that smelled absolutely heavenly. Noct’s mouth watered in anticipation.

“Where’d you get these?” he asked, picking up a fry and bringing it to his mouth. It tasted even better than it looked, and after long days on the road with only Ignis’ wholesome cooking to sustain him, something this greasy and fattening was _amazing._

“Cart over by the Coernix station!” Prompto replied.

He didn’t have fries, Noctis noticed. Instead he’d gotten a plate of tiny skewers, veggies and meat covered in some kind of sweet, sticky sauce.

Noctis wrinkled his nose, able to smell the spices from where he sat. “Smells spicy,” he said, nodding to Prompto’s food.

“Oh, yeah! The skewer place had this little chart that lists off all their sauces, and there’s a heat index on the side that says how hot each one is,” Prompto replied. “This one’s a number _nine_.”

“Ew.” Noctis wrinkled his nose, taking another bite. “Remind me to not kiss you. I don’t wanna burn my lips.”

“Aw, c’mon on,” Prompto said, pouting. “It’s not _that_ hot!”

“Prom.”

“It’s not! Those peppers Iggy found back in Leide were ten times hotter than this! Oh, and that stir-fry we tried back at Takka’s diner? Way spicier!”

“Uh-huh.”

Prompto laughed. “Some people,” he said, sighing dramatically. “The just can’t handle the heat!”

“I’m not a masochist,” Noct snapped back.

They fell into comfortable silence for a time, watching the crowd as they ate. It was one of the things they’d used to do together, back in Insomnia - people watching. They’d find a relatively secluded spot, like the top of the school, or the back corner of a diner, and just sit for hours, talking, watching, listening. Prompto would always come up with ridiculous back stories for why people were doing what they were doing. He’d spout off these elaborately concocted narratives, waving his hands around as he spoke.

It had never failed to bring a smile to Noctis’ face.

Now, sitting together with their sides pressed warmly against each other, he could almost imagine they were back in Insomnia, hanging out after high school at one of their favorite arcades.

Almost.

The arcades weren’t quite so humid.

“Hey.”

Noctis looked up, raising an eyebrow.

“What d’you think Iggy and Gladio are up to right now?”

Noctis scrunched up his nose, swallowing the bite of fry in his mouth. “Ew,” he said, “I don’t wanna think about that.”

“Wha-? No! Dude, not like that!” Prompto shook his head. “I mean, who do you think’s winning?”

Huh.

Gladio versus Ignis… who was likely to come out on top?

His gut instinct was to go with Ignis. If there was one thing he knew about his retainer and longtime friend, it was that Ignis hated losing. He wasn’t really competitive, per se, but if he decided that he was going to do something, he didn’t half-ass it. Ignis was a perfectionist, and he threw himself into everything that he did with a passion.

Much as Noctis hated thinking about it, this dumb sex competition was probably no different.

Ignis was playing to _win._

But then again, Gladio was no pushover. His shield was strong and determined, with a stubborn streak a mile wide. And he didn’t like losing any more than Ignis did.

“Noct?”

He made a frustrated noise, eating another fry. “I dunno,” he said finally, shrugging. “They both want to win.”

“I gotta say,” Prompto said, “At first, I totally thought Iggy had this in the bag. He’s so disciplined, you know?”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too.”

“But then I thought about it some more, and... honestly? If anyone could make Iggy cave, it’s Gladio.”

“True.” Finished with his fries, Noct tossed the empty carton towards a nearby trash can, satisfied when it easily landed in the bin. “Really though, I’ll just be happy when they’re done with this and go back to normal.”

“Yeah?”

“They've been so snippy lately,” he continued. “And bossy. Awful, both of them.”

“They are pretty on edge!” Prompto agreed.

“You know what we should have done? Just locked them in a room and refused to let them out until one of them gave in.”

Prompto laughed. “Okay, so that’d be _hilarious,_ but uh, I’m pretty sure Gladio would’ve just kicked the door down.”

“At a hotel?”

“Uh, yeah? Like that’d stop him!”

Noctis considered this for a moment, and then shrugged. “Yeah, probably.”

“But hey,” Prompto said, grinning, “Pretty sure by the time we head back, they’ll have fucked themselves to sleep!”

“Gross,” Noctis whined.

“You know it’s true!”

* * * * *

Gladio was nowhere to be found when Ignis ducked through the door that connected their two rooms.

He frowned. Had the other gone out while he was changing? He hadn’t heard anything out of the ordinary. He looked down at his phone, looking to see if he’d gotten any message while he’d been in the bathroom.

But no, there was nothing.

Shrugging, he set his phone on the counter. This actually worked out in his favor. Gladio’s absence would give him time to set some things up.

He’d visited several stores this morning in order to get everything that he needed. His clothing had all come from a specialty shop that catered to costumes and disguises, one he’d just happened to find the first time they’d passed through Lestallum. But the rest of the items he had purchased this morning were decidedly less scandalous - eggs, flour, sugar, vanilla, baking soda, salt, chocolate chips… the ingredients for a batch of cookies, nothing out of the ordinary.

 _And yet_ , he thought to himself, smirking, _Gladio never has been able to resist the sight of me baking._

 _Especially not when I'm wearing something like_ **_this_** _._

Stepping into the kitchen, he pulled several brown bags out of the refrigerator, setting them onto the counter in a neat line. From these, he pulled out each ingredient, organizing them by when he’d need them in the baking process.

As he moved, he tried to ignore the tiny slip of fabric slowly riding up his ass.

The shorts certainly weren’t comfortable. Not that they were meant for that - not at all. This type of garment was meant for one thing and one thing only - a provocative display. A strange blend of silk and spandex, the shorts clung to every curve of his hips and thighs. They were also, he noticed, catching sight of himself as he bent down to retrieve his set of measuring cups, quite form-fitting, the edges of his erection already visible.

He’d not done anything to work himself up, of course.

Arousal was just his normal state of being, after two weeks without Gladio’s touch.

Two weeks of absolutely _tortuous_ behavior from his lover, he might add.

He would be happy when all of this was over, he had to admit, happy when they could go back to fucking in a shower in the wee hours of the morning, trying their damnedest not to wake the two younger men on the other side of the door. Cramped and urgent it might be, but it was sounding absolutely heavenly right about now. As did the prospect of getting in a good fuck while they were camping, like the time when they had snuck away from camp in the middle of the night, Gladio shoving him up against a tree, bark scratching at his back as he sucked him down-

 _No,_ he told himself sharply, ignoring the way his cock twitched at just the _memory_ of that event, _not yet. Patience._

Sighing, he pulled out a bowl and started mixing his ingredients together, following the recipe he’d memorized years ago. As he worked, he was extra careful not to get any flour on his ensemble. The shirt - if it could be called that, since all the fabric really covered was his shoulders and pectoral muscles - was just as black as the shorts, as were the shoes, patent black leather pumps with elaborate chains wrapping round his ankles. The effect would be ruined if he wasn’t careful with his hands.

He had just finished mixing everything up when the door opened.

He looked up, hands sticky with dough, to find Gladio staring at him, eyes blown wide in surprise.

_Time to begin._

“Good afternoon,” Ignis drawled, the corners of his mouth curving up into a smirk. “Close the door, would you?”

Gladio did as requested, flipping the lock for good measure. He took a few steps closer, wary. “You’re baking,” he said.

“How good of you to state the obvious,” Ignis replied. He ignored Gladio as he continued to creep closer, instead focusing on creating perfect balls of dough and placing them on the cookie sheet.

“You’re baking in _heels._ ”

“Am I?” Ignis looked up, not surprised in the slightest to find himself at eye level with Gladio. “Hmm. Either that, or you’ve shrunk a few inches.”

“Fuck, I just noticed the chains.”

Ignis picked up the cookie sheet, turning around and crossing the room to where the oven stood, already preheated and ready to go. He made sure to swing his hips a bit more than normal too, knowing the sight of his ass was a particular weakness of Gladio’s.

A sharp inhale behind him let him know that he was on the right track, and his smirk deepened.

But he couldn’t just stop things there. Oh, no. He bent at the waist, keeping his back straight and pushing his rear end out as far as he dared as he slipped the sheet into the oven. In this outfit, the movement should have been positively scandalous, leaving nothing to Gladio’s imagination.

 _Right angle indeed,_ he mused, barely mastering the urge to laugh.

He turned, putting a hand on his hip and sticking it out to the side.

Gladio was staring at him like he was something to eat. “Tease,” he growled. He’d slipped a hand down his stomach, not bothering to hide it when he palmed himself through his pants.

“What, this?” Ignis plucked at the fabric of his shorts, letting them ride up even farther than they already had. “I thought you liked it when I wore this sort of ensemble.”

Gladio hesitated, and then shrugged. Trying to play things cool, no doubt, pretend he wasn’t as affected as he was. Though he wasn’t sure why Gladio was trying to hide it - his erection was obvious, and the flush creeping up the sides of his neck wasn’t helping his cause.

“It’s okay,” he said finally. His voice was rough, unsure.

“Just okay?” Ignis repeated, taking a few steps forward. He walked past Gladio, bending over at the waist again as he picked a paper towel up off the floor, neatly depositing it in the nearby trash can. “Pity,” he said, looking over his shoulder at Gladio. “And here I thought I was doing so well.”

Gladio groaned, barrelling past him towards the television set. “Oh, no,” he said. “I’m not giving in that easy, even if you’re wearing…” He waved a hand, lost for words. “... _that.”_

“No?”

“‘Course not,” Gladio replied, refusing to look at him. Instead, he started to dig around in a paper bag for a bit, pulling out something that looked like a video tape.

Ignis blinked.

A movie? But where would he have gotten such a thing? And why was he trying to watch it _now?_ Was he trying to distract himself, or find a way to pass the time-

“Here.”

Ignis reached out and snagged the box from the air as Gladio threw it to him. He looked down at the cover, frowning, and realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

_Ah._

Not a movie at all, then.

Or, at least, not the type of movie he’d been thinking about.

Gladio had already popped the tape in, and was busy divesting himself of his clothes, lying back on the bed. He patted the spot beside him. “C’mon, Iggy, have a seat,” he said.

Ignis set the box aside, perching warily on the side of the bed as the opening scene rolled. Gladio already had his cock in his hands, stroking himself lazily as the camera zoomed in on a boat, an old vessel that stilled used sails and oars to move about the seas. Men and women were walking along the top deck in various states of undress.

“Pornography?” Ignis asked. “Really?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t like this shit,” Gladio shot back. His breath hitched as his thumb came up and teased the slit at the head of his cock. “Besides - this ain’t about watching the show.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow. “No?”

“Hell no,” Gladio said. “You don’t even have to watch. You can just listen.”

“I’d rather not listen to the assorted sounds of nautical porn, thank you very much.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean them.” Gladio grinned. “I meant you could listen to _me._ ”

As if for emphasis, he squeezed his cock, a groan escaping his lips as his head knocked back against the headboard.

The sound of it went straight to Ignis’ groin, and he bit back a noise of his own.

Something on the television boomed - the sound of an artificial cannon perhaps, or some other noise that might be heard on a ship. Ignis paid it little attention, too entranced with the way Gladio was teasing himself. His movements were slow, unhurried - surprising, given the situation. Ignis would’ve thought Gladio would want to race towards orgasm, intent on finally finding release.

But then again, Gladio was nothing if not stubborn, and he was probably waiting for Ignis to capitulate before he allowed himself to come.

“Oh, yeah,” Gladio murmured, watching the television. “Fuck him. Fuck him _hard._ ”

Ignis chanced a glance back at the screen only to find two male pirates getting their rocks off against one of the masts. It looked like one of them was tied up with rope, the other having his way with him.

“Would you like that, Iggy?” Gladio asked. “Want me to tie you up?”

Ignis squirmed, his cock throbbing in his shorts at the suggestion. He swallowed to ease the accompanying dryness in his throat. “I’d much rather tie _you_ up,” he replied.

Gladio chuckled. “Yeah, you would,” he agreed. “I’d let you, too - tie my hands behind the headboard, spread my legs out wide, ankles strapped to the posts at the foot of the bed. Mmm, yeah, think I’d like that.”

His voice was like honey, sweet and rich. It clung to Ignis, captivating, and he struggled to force it from his mind.

“How about that?”

Ignis looked back at the television to see the one pirate sucking the other one off, his cock bobbing obscenely in the air.

“You want to suck me off?” Gladio asked. “Want my cock in your mouth? Or maybe you’d prefer I fuck your face a few times-”

“If it would shut you up, then yes,” Ignis snapped.

Gladio chuckled. “Ooh, he’s testy,” he teased. “What’s the matter, Iggy? Am I getting to you?”

_Yes. Entirely too easily._

Ignis was saved by the sudden dinging of a timer, the one he’d set for the cookies. He practically jumped to his feet, strutting across the room with as much grace as he could manage and yanking open the door to the oven.

He could still save the situation, he figured, he could still pull out the win. All he’d need was some precisely timed bends and a certain posture, and victory was as good as his.

He was so distracted by his planning that he forgot to grab an oven mitt.

He yelped as the hot tray scalded his fingers, the cookies falling to the floor with a clatter as he snatched his burned hand back.

“Iggy?”

Gladio was at his side in an instant, reaching out and grabbing his forearm, forcing the injury into the dim light emitted by the light fixture overhead.

“You ok?”

“I’m fine,” Ignis replied, gritting his teeth against the pain.

It wasn’t a severe burn, that much he could tell. But angry red blisters were already popping up where his skin had touched the metal, and his hand _throbbed._

“Sit tight, I have a first aid kit in my bag,” Gladio muttered.

Ignis waited, fuming. It was such a stupid thing to do, such an amateur mistake. How could he have let himself get so flustered that he hadn’t thought to grab a towel? He hadn’t done such a thing since he was - no, he hadn’t done such a thing _ever,_ even when he’d just begun to learn how to cook. That he’d done so now was -

“Grit your teeth a little harder, I think you’ve almost cracked one." 

Ignis snapped his head up, scowling. “Gladio, I-”

“You made a mistake,” Gladio interjected, popping open the first aid kit and grabbing a packet of burn cream. He tore into it with his teeth and squeezed some onto Ignis’ palm. The coolness of it stung, and Ignis hissed. “It happens, Iggy. Don’t sweat it.”

“I was foolish,” Ignis insisted.

“Playing with an oven while tryin’ to seduce me?” Gladio grinned. “Maybe, yeah.”

“You aren’t helping.”

“Yeah, I know.” Using the first two fingers of his other hand, Gladio slowly began spreading the cream around, smoothing it into the red, blistered skin of Ignis’ hand.

Ignis grimaced, but the pain quickly faded, the cream’s restorative properties soothing the irritated flesh and restoring it to normal.

“Better?” Gladio asked after a moment.

“Much,” Ignis admitted.

Gladio kept rubbing circles into his hand long after the cream had been absorbed. His movements slowed, and he inched a little closer to Ignis.

“Think that hand’ll be good as new by tomorrow morning,” he muttered.

Ignis agreed with the assessment. “Thank you,” he said.

Gladio nodded, shifting closer still, his eyes flicking back up to Ignis’ face.

Ignis’ breath caught in his throat at the sudden proximity.

It had been weeks since they’d let themselves get this close to one another, not trusting themselves to not succumb to their desire. Ignis could feel Gladio’s body heat, and his stare was a veritable weight.

The tension from earlier had lessened with the cookie incident, but now it returned tenfold, and Ignis had to lean back against the counter for support. Oh, how he longed to just reach out and pull Gladio in, to snake an arm around his head and kiss him senseless. Who cared about winning at this point? It was so stupid, so juvenile, a silly bet that he never should’ve agreed to, and it all seemed so pointless.  

Why would he ever wish to see how long he could go _without_ having sex with Gladio?

Why would _anyone_ do such a thing?

Was he out of his mind?

“You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’?”

Gladio’s question made Ignis blink. “That depends,” he said. “What are you thinking?”

“We say to hell with this bet, and-”

Ignis didn’t let him finish. “Gods, yes,” he breathed.

* * * * *

Gladio wasn’t sure who moved first.

Maybe he kissed Ignis. Maybe Ignis kissed him. Or, more likely, they met somewhere in the middle, their mouths literally colliding as the space between their bodies disappeared.

His hands were everywhere - Ignis’ face, his chest, his back, his _ass._ He groaned, slipping his hands beneath the tight fabric of Ignis’ shorts - those fucking _shorts,_ Six - and squeezing. Ignis groaned, pressing back into Gladio, and Gladio repeated the motion, the blunts of his nails digging into taut muscle and smooth skin.

Not to be outdone, Ignis snaked a hand down, gripping Gladio’s already dripping cock and twisting. One of them moaned - again, Gladio wasn’t sure who it was - and then Ignis sank to his knees, swallowing Gladio whole.

This time, Gladio knew who it was that moaned, for he felt the vibration all the way up his dick, and he had to grip the counter for support. His free hand went down to Ignis’ hair, latching onto the strands and using them for leverage as he pulled Ignis deeper and deeper, until his eyes were watering and his lips were stretched wide as they could. 

He didn’t want to hurt Ignis - _never_ \- and so he made to withdraw, pulling Ignis back.

But Ignis scowled up at him, continuing to suck at him like it was his sole purpose in life, one hand coming up to circle at Gladio’s entrance.

“Don’t tease me, Iggy,” he panted. “We both know this isn’t gonna - ahhhh - make it to fucking.”

“Speak for yourself,” Ignis breathed, pulling back just long enough to lick a circle around the head of Gladio’s cock, tongue lingering in the slit, licking at the precome that had gathered there. “I’ve waited two weeks for you, Gladiolus Amicitia, and, Astrals preserve me, I am _going_ to fuck you.”

Gladio came, hard, when Ignis spoke his intentions aloud, hot spend splashing all over Ignis’ face. But his lover didn’t blink, tongue darting out to catch what landed near his lips.  

“Fuck, Iggy,” Gladio groaned, watching as Ignis stood and wiped the rest off his face with a napkin.

“You’re still hard,” Ignis pointed out, eyes still locked on Gladio’s groin. Fuck, but he was. He could go again, right here, right now.

“Remind me to never go two weeks without you again,” he said, taking Ignis by the hand and moving towards the bed.

“Gladly,” Ignis breathed.

Gladio undressed him as quickly as he could, fingers fumbling on the straps of the shoes. “Leave them,” Ignis instructed, nudging Gladio up with a leg. “Just touch me, Gladio, please, I need-” He broke off with a sigh as Gladio put a hand around his cock, the noise quickly turning into a shuddering, deep inhale when Gladio began to jerk him off, his moments quick and sure.

“Yes, just like that,” Ignis encouraged, panting and writing under his touch, hips bucking up into Gladio’s fist. He threw his head back into the pillows, losing himself to the pleasure, and Gladio didn’t think he’d ever seen anything more wonderful.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

Why would he ever want to give up _this_? Why would he want to give up the chance to see Ignis come undone before him, to see him beg and plead and fracture like this - just to prove some stupid point?  

Six, but he was an idiot. They were _both_ idiots.

“C’mon Iggy,” Gladio urged, “Come for me. Let go.”

“I’m close,” Ignis said, nearly gasping for breath. Gladio twisted his hand a little more sharply, applying a bit more pressure just the way Ignis liked. He was rewarded with a breathy gasp and a moaned, “ _Gladiolus,_ ” and fuck, but if Ignis didn’t make his name sound like the most beautiful thing in the world.

Gladio wanted to make him say it again and again and again, and then one more time for good measure.

Ignis’ orgasm ripped through him forcefully, a muffled shout passing his lips. Gladio worked him through it, and then sat back to grab a towel, intending to clean the both of them off. But Ignis didn’t let him, grabbing him as soon as he was able to move. He flipped them, straddling Gladio’s hips and crushing their mouths together, pushing his still-hard dick down into Gladio's. 

Gladio gripped Ignis’ hips, meeting each downward grind with an upward thrust of his own. The excessive movement made their kiss sloppy, and soon Ignis gave up altogether, settling for bracing himself on Gladio’s shoulders. He hissed when he put weight on his injured hand, and Gladio paused.

“Wanna switch positions?” he panted. “Ease up a bit?”

“I’m not made of glass,” Ignis retorted, rutting against Gladio a few times in quick succession. His head fell back against his shoulders, eyes rolling, lip caught between his teeth.

Well, okay.

If he insisted.

Gladio sat up, bringing Ignis into a tight embrace, his arms wrapping around the smaller man and hugging him tight, fingers fisting in gelled hair. Ignis huffed when the movement knocked his glasses off, and Gladio made to apologize, but Ignis was already pushing him back down, fingers teasing all the little spots he knew would make Gladio jump and groan.

“Stay put,” he murmured, hand reaching off to the side.

“What’re you-”

“Shh.” Ignis silenced him with a kiss, and a moment later, he felt something wet and slick circling his entrance.

“Ah, fuck, yeah,” Gladio groaned, trying to relax as Ignis slipped a finger inside him. Ignis wasted no time, barely letting him adjust to the sensation before he started thrusting the digit in and out, mimicking the action with his tongue and licking into Gladio’s mouth.

A second finger soon joined the first, and Gladio started pushing back, grinding down on Ignis’ hand to try and get his fingers deeper. Gods, but it had been too long since they’d done this, too long since _he’d_ bottomed. He always forgot how much he loved it, how fucking _good_ it felt to have Ignis buried deep inside him.

He jerked when Ignis’ fingers twisted, finding his prostate. It was the weirdest sensation, something he’d never get used to it - but also something he’d never get enough of, he thought. Ignis pressed against it a few more times, until Gladio’s cock was fucking aching from the pleasure, and then he withdrew his hand, pulling back.

Gladio opened eyes he hadn’t realized he’d shut, finding Ignis looking around for something. What was -

Oh.

Gladio reached out, stopping him. “Forget a condom,” he said, “Just go.”

“You’re sure?”

“That I want you in my ass right fucking now? Yeah, I’m sure.”

Honestly, he prefered sex without a condom. It felt more… intimate, maybe that was the word. Yeah, intimate. And hey, maybe he had a thing for Ignis coming inside him. No shame in that. It was normally Ignis who insisted on the rubber, if only in hopes of an easier cleanup.

That he was willing to go without now was a testament to just how gone far Ignis was. 

And Gladio fucking loved it.

He groaned when Ignis lined himself up, half-wishing Ignis would just grab him by the hips and shove his cock in deep, fucking Gladio hard and fast. But he knew Ignis wouldn’t do that, even now, when he was shaking, completely desperate for Gladio. Ignis was too careful for that.

And, he had to admit, Ignis was a little too much of a sadist for that. He enjoyed making Gladio squirm beneath him. He liked going painfully slowly, making Gladio feel like he was fit to burst as he drug out the pleasure.

Not today, though.

It seemed as though Ignis had finally reached his limit, pushing deep into Gladio in one motion and then immediately withdrawing. The drag of it had both of them groaning, clutching at sweaty skin as best as they could as Ignis set a frantic pace, his thrusts alternating between shallow and deep, no real cadence to his movements. Gladio didn’t care that it was sloppy, lifting his hips up a bit and wrapping his legs around Ignis’ back, pulling him in even deeper with every thrust.  

Ignis groaned above him, burying his face into the groove of Gladio’s neck as his hips snapped forward. “You feel so -” He broke off with another groan, his breath hot against Gladio’s skin. “Gods, so wonderful.” He bucked forward again, burying himself deep, and Gladio let out a curse.

“Harder,” he grunted, wrapping a hand around the back of Ignis’ neck, fingernails digging into the skin.

“Yes?”

“Fuck me, Iggy, _fuck_ me, shit-”

Ignis complied, thrusting into him with enough force to send Gladio careening into the headboard. He didn’t care, throwing a hand up to keep his head from knocking into the wood. He just hoped whoever was staying in the neighboring room was out for the day.

“Fuck, I’m close-” Gladio groaned, using his other hand to grab his cock. It wouldn’t take much more than a few strokes at this point, he was already _right_ fucking there -

Ignis slammed home, nailing his prostate, and Gladio fucking shouted as his second orgasm hit him. Ignis pulled back a little, wiping a hand over his sweaty face, murmuring something into Gladio’s ear, but Gladio couldn’t hear him. He was too sated to focus on anything other than the overwhelming bliss sinking deep into his bones.

But then his body went limp, and Ignis began to slow. “No,” Gladio said, not wanting Ignis to stop on his account, “Keep goin’, don’t-”  

It was all the encouragement Ignis needed. He grabbed Gladio’s hips, thrusting into him hard and fast as he chased his own orgasm. He was so focused, so intense, sweat beading on his brow, lip almost bleeding from how hard he was worrying it with his teeth, and the sight of it almost made Gladio go hard again.

Almost.

A second later, Ignis gasped his name, body going rigid as he came. Gladio held him through it, catching him when he fell forward.  

For a while, they just lay there as their breathing slowed, too weary to move. Gladio had his arms around Ignis’ back, holding him tight, and Ignis kept carding his fingers through Gladio’s hair, tangling already messy strands. In the background, the credits to the pirate porn played to the tune of some catchy sea shanty.  

Ignis wiggled a bit, his cock finally slipping loose from Gladio’s hole, and shifted to the side, reaching for the remote control. “Turn that racket off,” he muttered, pointing the device back at the television.

“Don’t like the song?” Gladio teased.

“It’s awful,” Ignis replied. He shifted to his back, bringing his feet up one at a time and removing the heeled shoes, setting them neatly on the floor beside the bed.

“Where’d you even find those?”

“Hmm? Oh, those? There’s a little costume shop near the marketplace,” Ignis said. “I found it on our last trip to Lestallum.”

Gladio lifted an eyebrow. “You just _happened_ to find a shop that sells kinky costumes, huh?”

Ignis lifted his chin in a challenge. “I did.”  

Gladio snorted. “Sure.”

“I don’t see you complaining about the results of my wanderings through the back corners of the city,” Ignis snapped.

“Oh, no,” Gladio said, reaching a hand out and grabbing the shorts he’d thrown to the side earlier. “These are nice. _Very_ nice.” He held them out to Ignis, who took them and set them down near the shoes. “You keeping ‘em?”

“Of course,” Ignis said. “I paid for them with my own money, and it would be a waste to throw them out after only one use.”

Gladio chuckled, pressing a kiss to the side of his face. “Good,” he said. “Because the things they do to your ass are-”

Ignis clapped a hand over his mouth. “Don’t,” he warned, smirking. “You’ll rile me up again, and then I’ll truly be too tired to move.”

“I don’t think I could get it up again if I tried,” Gladio admitted, "Not yet. Fuck, Iggy, that was…”

“Spectacular?”

“Hell yeah.” He shifted, ignoring the uncomfortable wetness on his thighs in favor of moving closer to Ignis and throwing an arm around his waist. “I can't believe we made it two weeks. I thought for sure one of us would cave."

Ignis shook his head. "I think the both of us are too stubborn for that."

"And too stupid to admit what a dumb idea this was."

“Incredibly dumb.”  

Gladio grinned at him. “So we’re in agreement then? Never again?” 

“Never.”

They stayed like that a while longer, half-drifting off to sleep. It was warm and comfortable, lying here next to Ignis like this, breathing in deep the scent of his cologne, of his soap. Gods, he’d missed it. More than he’d thought possible. He'd never again go without Ignis' touch like that, not of his own free will, he decided fiercely. This was where he belonged, when he wasn’t fighting at Noct’s side - right here, warm and content and wanted, in Ignis’ arms. 

And here he'd stay, until duty made him leave.

He made a mournful noise when Ignis sat up, reaching out to try and pull him back into the sheets.

Ignis swatted him away. “I have to clean up the mess in the kitchen,” he said. “And the both of us could use a shower.”

Gladio looked down at his chest, eyeing the remains of dried come and sweat, and reluctantly agreed, moving into a seated position himself. “Okay, shower first,” he said, running a hand through sweaty hair. “Wanna join me?”

Ignis eyed him speculatively, eyes flicking down to Gladio's cock. “We haven’t the time for a third round, Gladio,” he chastised.

“Hey, I just wanna get this off,” Gladio said innocently, gesturing to his torso. And really, that  _was_ all he wanted right now. 

Though if Ignis _just so happened_ to grope him while they were in the bathroom, he wouldn’t complain.

Not at all.

Ignis hesitated a moment, but then nodded, rising to his feet. “Alright. But we must be quick.”

Gladio watched him go, eyes firmly glued to how his taut rear end moved as he walked, a familiar stirring rising up in his stomach. Shorts or no short, one thing was for damn sure.

Ignis had a  _great_ ass.

 _Oh, yeah_ , he thought, standing and padding down the hall after his lover.

There was gonna be some groping.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me and reading this! :) I appreciate all the comments and kudos :)


End file.
